


In Luck

by nyromes



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Passionate Friendship, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyromes/pseuds/nyromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been closer than people usually are with their friends, but neither of them really cares when all they need to be happy is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what I come up with when I lie awake at night with insomnia...  
> I'm not sure I got all the mistakes as I only proofread this once, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

The first time Bossuet spent the night at Joly’s, he woke to the sound of the other boy crying into the pillows, too tired to stay awake and too scared to fall asleep.

They’d known each other for barely three months back then, but they’d already been close, and when Bossuet pulled Joly into his arms that night, kissed the top of his head and held him until the smaller boy calmed down enough to breathe again, neither of them felt uncomfortable.  
After that, Bossuet spent almost all of his nights at Joly’s, and even more of his days.

They seem too intimate to others, more like lovers rather than friends, and sometimes people will shoot them looks of disgust and incomprehension when they leave the apartment together in the morning or sit too close to each other at breakfast. They both try to keep their hands to themselves when they were out in public, but neither of them really cares much about the rumors they cause when they don't.

Things are different, though, when they're at home.

Just like they did during that first night, they still kiss when they're alone. They still hug and share the same bed, sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies. They still lean into each other’s shoulders and laugh and they still reach for the other’s hands whenever they can, just to reassure themselves of the other person’s presence and the comforting warmth of their touch.

There's nothing sexual about their relationship, despite what most people assume, and neither of them ever wanted to change anything about that. They have their mistress, Musichetta, whom they’ve both come to take into their hearts very quickly. But while Bossuet likes her a lot, there's no chance she could ever take Joly’s place in his life.  
What Bossuet feels for Joly is love, deep and pure and more caring than anything he’s ever known before, and Bossuet knows that his friend feels the same.

Sometimes Joly still breaks into tears, afraid that his heart might give out during the night, and scared of the thought that Bossuet will one day wake up and find him dead. Joly never asks for help when he feels like that, and he never has to.

Bossuet stays awake those nights, watching Joly’s chest rise and fall with steady breaths when the other boy finally falls asleep.

He sits against the headboard, listening to the rain outside or writing assignments for his courses, with Joly soundly asleep in his lap. He cards his fingers through Joly’s hair and smiles, wondering how he of all people managed to get this lucky.


End file.
